Frank Brimsek
American | birth_date = September 26, 1913 | birth_place = Eveleth, Minnesota, USA | death_date = November 11, 1998 (age 85) | death_place = | career_start = 1938 | career_end = 1950 | halloffame = 1966 }} Francis Charles "Mister Zero" Brimsek (September 26, 1913 — November 11, 1998) was an American professional goaltender who played for the Boston Bruins and Chicago Black Hawks in the National Hockey League. Born in Eveleth, Minnesota, Brimsek was one of the first great American hockey players. In the 1938–39 season, he was promoted to the Bruins following an injury to goaltender Tiny Thompson. He notched 10 shutouts that season, earning him the nickname "Mr. Zero." He won the Calder Memorial Trophy as NHL Rookie of the Year, and helped the Bruins win the Stanley Cup in 1939 season, and again in 1941. In 1943 the Second World War interrupted Brimsek's career, and he joined the Coast Guard. He played on the Coast Guard "Cutters" hockey team and then served aboard a Coast Guard supply ship in the Pacific until the end of the war. He resumed his career with the Bruins in 1946 and played with them until 1949, when he was sold to the Chicago Black Hawks where he played one year. He was inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1966 (the first American to earn HHOF membership) and was inducted into the United States Hockey Hall of Fame in 1973. In 1998, shortly before his death, he was ranked number 67 on List of 100 greatest hockey players by The Hockey News. An annual award given to the top high school goaltender in the state of Minnesota is given in Brimsek's honor. Awards and Achievements * Calder Memorial Trophy (1939) * NHL First All-Star Team Goalie (1939, 1942) * NHL Second All-Star Team Goalie (1940, 1941, 1943, 1946, 1947, 1948) * Vezina Trophy (1939, 1942) Gallery 11Dec1938-Brimsek-Shore-Getliffe.jpg|Brimsek, Shore and #6 Getliffe battle the Rangers in a 3-0 win on December 11, 1938. 1939-40_vs_Leafs.jpg|Brimsek makes a save in a 1939 Finals game in Boston while #2 Shore, #10 Bauer look on. 1939-Brimsek_Shore_lead_way_onto_ice.jpeg|Brimsek and Shore (his broken nose from the semis still bandaged) lead the team onto the ice during the 1939 Finals. Following them are #4 Harry Frost, #5 Clapper, #7 Weiland and #8 Portland. 1939-Brimsek_NYR.jpg|Brimsek stops the Rangers #10 Clint Smith in a 1939 game. 19Mar1940-Bruins_NYR.gif|Bruins Brimsek, #6 Jack Crawford and #18 Art Jackson defend against Bryan Hextall and #3 Ott Heller of the Rangers. Game 1 of the 1940 Semi-finals, March 19, 1940. 26March1940-Brimsek_save.jpg|Bruins Brimsek, #6 Jack Crawford holds off Rangers #16 Alf Pike while #8 Des Smith defends against Lynn Patrick. Game 4 of the 1940 Semi-finals, March 26, 1940. Brimsek_jersey_1940-41.jpg|Frank Brimsek's 1940-41 jersey. 15Nov1941-Brimsek_save_Cain.jpg|Bruins Frank Brimsek makes a save in a 2-1 win against the Rangers while #4 Herb Cain looks, November 15, 1941. 1942March-Brimsek_Carse-21Shewchuk-4Cain.jpg|Frank Brimsek stops Bill Carse in this 1942 playoff game. #21 Jack Shewchuk slides by while #4 Herb Cain looks on. 31Jan1943-Brimsek_vs_NYR.jpg|Frank Brimsek makes a save in a January 31, 1943 game won by the Bruins 7-2 over the Rangers. 7-8Apr1943-Chamberlain_Brimsek.jpg|Frank Brimsek makes a save while #19 Murph Chamberlain battles the Red Wings during Game 3 or 4 of the 1943 Stanley Cup Finals. 21March1946-Conacher_scores.jpg|March 21, 1946 - Jim Conacher scores on Frank Brimsek during Game 2 of the semi-finals which the Wings win 3-0. #6 Jack Crawford, #18 Jack Church and Ted Lindsay look on. 1947-48-Bruins_D-Brimsek.jpg|1947-48 Bruins defense - Flaman, Martin, Crawford, Brimsek, Henderson, Egan. 24Mar1948-Brimsek_stops_Apps.jpg|Brimsek stops Apps while #18 Ken Smith, #20 Paul Ronty, #23 Johnny Peirson and helmeted #6 Jack Crawford look on. Game 1 of the Semi-finals, March 24, 1948. 1948-Bruins_D.jpg|1948-49 Bruins defense - Jack Crawford, Pat Egan, Frank Brimsek, Ed Kryzanowski, Fern Flaman, Murray Henderson. 1949-Brimsek_Stops_Cal_Gardner.jpg|Brimsek stops Leafs #17 Cal Gardner in 1949 Semi-final action. 1949-Brimsek-Crawford-Peters-Thompson_vs_Leafs.jpg|Jack Crawford clears the puck away from Leafs #4 Harry Watson while goalie Frank Brimsek, #9 Jimmy Peters and Pat Egan watch during the 1949 Semi-finals. 1949Mar-Watson_scores.jpg|Leafs #4 Harry Watson scores the winner in Game 2 of the 1949 Semi-finals, March 24, 1949. 30Mar1949-Brimsek_save_10_Flaman_16_Harrison.jpg|Brimsek makes a save while #10 Flaman and #16 Harrison assist. Game 5 of the 1949 Semi-Finals, March 30, 1949. 30March1949-Ray_Timgren_goal.jpg|Ray Timgren scores in Game 5 of the 1949 Semi-finals. External Links * Category:Born in 1913 Category:Dead in 1998 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Calder Trophy winners Category:United States Hockey Hall of Fame Category:Calder Cup champions Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:NHL All-Stars Category:Pittsburgh Yellowjackets (EHL) players Category:Providence Reds players Category:New Haven Eagles players Category:Coast Guard Cutters players Category:Retired in 1950